emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7422 (11th February 2016)
Plot Diane sets off for her last chemotherapy session. Tracy approaches Carly for an apology but Carly refuses to give her one. Vanessa refuses to speak to Kirin when he turns up smelling of alcohol. Leyla has been discharged from hospital and is confused when Nikhil mentions that her proposal yesterday was very romantic. Dan and Kerry are puzzled when they receive funny looks from other residents, unaware that Gabby is spreading their frisky video anonymously with the entire village. Vanessa approaches Adam for a chat and he arranges to meet her later in the The Woolpack. Paddy is unnerved when Tess calls him on his main mobile and demands she not call again. Rakesh finds Kirin drunk in The Woolpack. He admits he's a useless dad and explains how he lost it with Johnny before walking out, blaming Rakesh for his situation. Paddy answers the door to Smithy Cottage to find Tess asking he let her in. She tells him she's left Pierce and she wants him to leave Rhona and be with her. Vanessa confides in Adam that Kirin is struggling. Adam reassures her that she needs to give him a chance. Leyla worries to Carly that she proposed to Nikhil without realising it and it seems he said yes. Ross teases Kerry and Dan in the pub and Moira is forced to reveal that their video is being passed around the village. Bernice overhears and realises Gabby is responsible. Paddy argues with Tess and demands that she leave. Upset, she throws a glass at him before rushing out in tears. Carly apologises to Tracy, explaining that she snapped because she had a friend who lost a baby around Johnny's age and assures her it wasn't anything personal. Tracy tells her to forget about it. Vanessa leaves Johnny with Adam while she goes to the toilet. Kirin walks in and sees them together and rushes out, hurt. An upset Tess drives away from Smithy Cottage but pulls over further down the road as she sobs. Nikhil notices Kirin getting in his car and approaches him, seeing a bottle of vodka in his hand. He tries to prevent him from driving but Kirin speeds off up the street regardless, narrowly missing Brenda as she passes by. Tess gets out of her car and hesitates before picking up her phone. Brenda comments on Kirin's reckless driving as she returns to the café. Rhona suggests to Paddy that they organise a holiday abroad. He is thrilled with the idea. Their conversation is interrupted as Tess calls Rhona and asks to meet her on Hotten Road, leaving Paddy worried. Tess hangs up and absentmindedly steps out into the road as Kirin comes speeding down in his car. He ploughs straight into her and she hits the windscreen before being flipped over the car. He comes to a halt and is horrified to see her lying motionless in the road. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (18th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes